


wild thoughts

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: the song is alt-j - hunger of the pine





	wild thoughts

Dele heard the whistle and his knees automatically flickered and made him crouch down, exhausted; They scored. At the last second. They’re going to Madrid.

The crowd was loud and he feels a heavy body fall on him, it was Paulo, who kept screaming that they had succeeded, then several others joined. Trippier, Kane. Foyth. Everyone was flying, and Dele could feel it. 

He finally got up to feel and absorb the atmosphere, this was like an absolute dream, surreal. Walking up to Lucas, to hug him and crashing to a lot sweaty and beaten bodies on the way.

Amidst the chaos, he notices someone running desperately across the field and he can’t take the smile off his face. Eric is absolutely euphoric, shouting “We did it” and catching Dele on his lap and humping him. Eric can’t stop exclaiming, with a wonder in his voice,  how good Dele was and the humping it doesn’t last more than a minute, Eric doesn’t seem to bothered or notice what he does but Dele shivers from how much he wants to do it again. 

Maybe without clothes this time.

The rest of the post-match celebrations pass in a blur, they dance, drink, laugh but Dele manage to keep finding Eric everytime shooting at him a dirty look. Eric didn't miss any of it. Of course… Eric is like a moth to a flame, with to much energy to spend.

It was always like this between them. The tension, the unsaid and charged feeling. All started with Dele flirting with Eric five years ago and got it Eric momentarily pink in the cheeks with his wicked blue eyes and cheeky grin. Then Eric just flirted back, gave as good as he got, and so, naturally, things simply escalated from there.

If it was just flirting, it would be easier, because Dele flirts on autopilot, but his feelings about Eric have always been tricky for him. He also knew enough of Eric’s body language to know there was something there too. But there was that secret rule, that they never say out but knew it existed. The knowledge of how their universe worked and any feeling it was off limits.

The chaos slows, the team retreats to the locker room then to the bus and to the airplane.

Eric finally looked tired. He rested his head on the plane's window and put on his earpods. Dele just watching him, imagining Eric's body between him thighs, or he riding him, or Eric's front pressed along his back as he-

“Del?” Eric leaned over and snapped his fingers in front of Dele’s face.

Dele looked at Eric’s big blue eyes, licking his lips. “Huh?”

“You’re alone right? Stay at my place today.” 

Dele locked his throat and murmurs in agreement. Sleep at Eric’s would be a bad, bad idea for many reasons. Firstly because he’s been hard on and off for a few hours and Eric hasn’t stopped to look at him like  _ that _ . Of course, it would be good ‘cause he doesn’t like to be alone and his brother just comes tomorrow, and maybe maybe something could happen, and it would be satisfying.  _ Probably very much _ … It would state his curiosity, more than likely work out the tension between them.

Jesus Christ stop thinking about that, he thought at loud.

Eric frowned, studying his face for a moment. “What?”

“Nah, nothing.” Dele immediately replied, scared that Eric knew what was in his imagination seconds ago. He wet his lips with his tongue. “I do not think I've seen your new house yet. I bet it’s boring like you.”

Eric leaned in very close to Dele’s face and muttered under his breath on a gasp of desire. “You wish.” 

 

_ He knew. _

 

* * *

 

 

Dele looked at the room with appreciation for how lovely it was. Warmer in style than the usual, like Eric.

“I like to live comfortably,”

Dele nodded, still staring at the room.

“I gonna let you-” Eric leaned in very close to him and Dele’s mind start to told himself to back away. Back away before you did something stupid and kissed him. “Two assists today, Delboy. You're brilliant, I’m so proud.” Eric give him another quick hug and pulled back “Good night.”

Dele waited until Eric left and close the door to plant his forehead against the wall and admonish himself for wanting Eric. 

He takes off his shirt, goes to the bathroom, do his things and quickly crawls into bed. Now in absolute silence, Dele begins to absorb everything that happened in the last six hours. His mind still doesn’t believe, nighter his body. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his adrenaline. He is tired, but his body still tingling.

He listens to the slow and continuous drip of the turner, the sound of the air-conditioning, the light of the moon lightly traversing the curtain. It seems that nothing can calm him down, he thinks for a few seconds to going to Eric's room to see if he's still awake. A big mistake because his body he feels himself stir just with the thought. He wonders if Eric is was as turned on as he is.

It was difficult enough trying not to think about this stupid crush, when he was alone. But sleep in Eric's home? Not good at all for Dele’s self-control.

Dele drops a hand between his legs, he’s been hard on and off for some hours - a little bit about the game, the adrenaline, the celebrations, the way Eric looks at him or humping him.

Dele shakes his head, refusing to think of Eric and tries to jerk himself quickly; To finished and go to sleep.

Doesn't work.

He thinks about Eric, Eric's rhythm, Eric's fingers, Eric’s touch. Is Eric touching himself next door?

A moan scapes of Dele’s mouth.

The orgasm leaves him feeling raw, unsatisfied and empty. He cleans himself and tries to sleep. 

Forty minutes later, Dele is still awake. His body continues to stir and his mind doesn't stop thinking about Eric in the next room. He then decides to get up and go towards the kitchen, with slow steps so the wood doesn’t creak and wake up both Eric and his dog.

Dele poured a glass of water and stopped at the kitchen window, which led to the yard and Eric's little gym. A light went through the gym, with it slightly open. Dele leaned closer to the window to see if anyone was there and clearly had a moving shadow on a bike. 

Dele thought for a second if he should call Eric but then he recognized that shadow.

Moving steadily and with a determination that came from nowhere, Dele walked across Eric’s garden to the gym.

Entering there he found Eric looking down completely focused with his blue eyes not drifting a fraction from the bike. He recognized the song that was playing soft in the background and one of alt-j, hunger of something, he doesn't remember. Eric had show to him a few months ago.

Drops of sweat is dripping it down Eric's face. Dele wants to run his tongue across and taste the salt he sees there, wants to taste the rest of him so badly. He gives his head a little shake to clear his thoughts, but his mind is running a million miles a minute. 

“Something is off?” Dele asks innocently approaching and touching the handlebars of the bike.

“Nah, just-” Eric took a deep breath. “Too much energy,”

“There are other ways to wasting energy, you know.”

Eric's mouth stretches wide, a taunting grin showing off.

“Yeah?” Eric asks breathless, his face a mere couple inches from him.

“Yeah.”

Eric got off the bike and started to stretch.

Dele is looking at Eric's naked torso sweaty as he stretch, breathless. There it's scorching hot. He's probably hard again but he doesn't have the nerves to look down, he only pray to Eric didn't notice.

In a sudden movement, Eric pushes him to the wall. “Show me,” Eric says, voice strained with exertion. Their naked torsos are pressed together and Dele is breath deep and fast.

“What?” Dele eyes never leaving Eric’s lips.

Eric gives a weak laugh. “One day I'll break you of your habit of asking stupid questions.” he pushes his body against Dele’s one more time, rocking his hips against his.

“Fuck,” Eric whines and crash his mouth against Dele, tongue hot and slick as it probes deep inside, skimming his teeth, groaning hungrily along.

Their kiss is desperate, invasive and not gentle. Dele can’t react and Eric is practically devouring him. Eric’s head is torn back and his eyes meet Dele’s, in panic, afraid to being too impulsive.

Dele didn’t give him a time to think and quickly pushed him to the wall now, he takes Eric's wrists in his hands and pins them above Eric’s head. “I'm gonna show you,” Dele says into his mouth, biting his lower lip and sucking on it until it swells.

He tongue is licking a flat line up his neck from collarbone to chin, drinking away at the sweat collected there. Dele is on fire, burning up all over with no time to think about any secret rule or consequence.

Eric snorts and Dele slides his hand across his taut stomach. Eric's hands slide into Dele’s hair, pulling him closer and Dele grins.

“I wanna fuck you,” Eric said without think and Dele stumbling back a step, he wasn't expecting that. Eric’s pupils dilate and he looks a little bit embarrassed.

Dele drags him back in, tonguing at Eric’s ear and rolling his hips back, grinding their clothed coocks together, the pressure too hard, too sweet. 

“Then, fuck me.”

The room is stifling with the combined body heat, the air musky and thick.

Dele is red and dazed and Eric is playing with his nipple. Whining, he throws his head back against the wall. Eric stops to removing his tosses and then it’s just him. Naked and beautiful, making Dele more hard then he ever was.

“Turn around,” Eric says

Dele does and Eric is pulling him into his chest to grind against his ass. Eric sucks a hickey into his neck, sucks so long he knows it’s going to last him awhile, then bites the red skin. Dele gasps, hips stuttering.

“Gonna get yourself off on my leg like a dog?” Dele teases him, tugging Eric closer by his firm, round ass.

“Fuck off,” Eric gasps, but he likes it. Dele can tell by the way his hips stutter again before picking up speed. The chafe must hurt, rough sweats against his dick.

Dele opens his eyes when he feels the weight on his back leave, watches Eric climbs off something in a cabinet as he undressed himself. Eric pulls out the small bottle of lube from there and approaches again. Now kissing him, gentle and sweet.

“Let’s go to my room, I don’t have condom here.”

“No, that’s okay,”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” 

Eric turn him around in front of the bike, Dele’s arms now resting on the bike seat and their reflections lighty visible into the smokly glass from the gym. Their eyes meet for a second and Eric’s hand drops to stroke Dele’s dick; Dele moans, he’s impatient. 

“You really like that,” Eric says and strokes harder. 

“Shut up,” Dele spreads his legs a little more and Eric runs his other hand into Dele’s ass.

“Del, you have no idea how much I-” Eric hums. “I’ve - I’ve thought about this, I have. I like you so much, you’re much more than a-”

“For God’s sake,” Dele interrupts. “I'm gonna fall asleep if you continues with the sweet talks”

Eric arches a brow. “Yeah? Okay then,” Eric snarled in his ear, licking a strip up the side of his neck. “But you’re mine now.” 

“Fuck…” Dele cursed out loudly.

“I wanna eat you up,” Eric pulls apart one of Dele’s cheeks, uncovering his rim that twitches under his stare. Dele bends over to a  desperate cry but Eric’s tongues is at his hole and silences him. Eric tracing the circle with tip, ripping a deep moan from his throat.

Eric pulls back, his lips are red and swollen . “You taste….Good.”

Dele’s face is flushed and his lips are parted as he turn around to see Eric; Dele can smell the heady scent of Eric’s dick and he wastes no time to go down and mouthing at his cock. Eric’s gasps as Dele licks at him, running his hands all over Dele's hair, to hold him still.

Dele is working his mouth up and down the shaft and then swirling his tongue over the head. It’s very clumsy and desperate, for being his first time with someone’s cock, but Dele tries to imitate what he likes and little moans keep escaping from Eric's lips, so he thinks it’s going well.

Eric stopped all his movements and pulled Dele to the padded part of the gym, to laid him down. Dele was flustered, trying to catch a breath and marvel at what is going up. 

Eric takes the lube and pops the lid, watching it slide and settle over Dele’s entrance. Dele’s breath hitches and he squirms a little bit with Eric’s touch. He is very aroused, despite the pain. Dele’s legs tremble and Eric is giving him little kisses under his spine as he strokes.

Dele looks up at the his shadows in the glass, and feel something snaps at that, he can forget about the rest of the world and that’s fine. His face is rosy and his eyes shining with desire and Eric is behind him, breathless and flushed red. That’s it. All he ever wanted.

“I’m ready, Eric” Dele says

Eric kisses Dele again and then grinds up against him, he trails a hand down Dele's body and Dele whined by the touch. 

"Fuck," Dele hums.

"Yeah, that's the idea."

Eric presses Dele against the floor and then he sighs as Dele's wraps his legs around him.

“Do it, now.” Dele ordens in a rough voice as he takes Eric’s cock in hand and guides it to his hole. They both moan as the head of Eric’s cock pushes past that initial ring of resistance. Once is fully seated they stare at each other as they doesn’t know what to do next. Eric gives Dele a few moments, to him relaxes around his dick, then the give him a little nod.

“Don’t be gentle, Eric.” Dele says. “Fuck me.”

Eric grips Dele and starts fucking him hard, the way he wanted. He’s brutal, like he plays Dele’s mind thinks. He wants to tell Eric how good he feels and how beautiful he looks and how much he loves him, but all he can seem to do is chant Eric's name.

Eric’s pace becomes ragged and even rougher, Eric bites down hard on Dele's shoulder and then Dele is howling, his whole body is shaking.

Eric shimmies his fingers over the hard lines of Dele’s cock, smearing the pre-come over his palm before slowly stroking the shaft. Eric works fast but tenderly until Dele is close to cum; Then Eric rawls and increases his already brutal pace, desperate to come together.

"You're close," Dle says breathlessly. "I want it. Inside me. Want to feel your come dripping down my thighs."

Eric's hips stutter and then he's moaning and coming deep inside Dele, giving him everything. The young man follows, closing his eyes tight when he feels.  He pushes Eric so that the man is leaning on his forearms, hanging his head. He kisses the knob of the his neck, nose brushing against the hair at the nape of his neck.

They still like this for a time, both coming down from their respective highs, waiting for the other to make the first move.

In the end, it is Eric. He presses another kiss to the back of the man’s neck before pulling out slowly. Once dislodged, he takes a few steps back and stretches. Dele stays exactly where he is, even when Eric begins wandering around, looking for something they can use to clean themselves off with. 

Eric lean down to pick Dele up bridal style

"What're you doing?" Dele laughs breathlessly.

"Huh? Taking you to the bed?"

"Naked?"

"Oh now you're ashamed?”

“Shut up,” Dele replies, lacing his arms around Eric’s neck.

The cold wind hits them as Eric quickly walks through the garden and Dele can’t stop laughing, still drunk with all that happened in the last eight hours. Eric carries him to his room, placing him on the bed and entering in the other side.

“Hey.” Dele’s voice is soft as he approaches, coming right into his personal space. He reaches up and cups either side of the man’s face, kissing him tenderly for a long moment. "We're going to Madrid."

Eric smiles. "Imagine what I'm gonna do with you if we win." 

Dele gasps out as he closes his eyes to sleep; 

“I guess I have to win that so,”

**Author's Note:**

> the song is alt-j - hunger of the pine


End file.
